


Maroonstar's fate

by dogbiird



Series: Maroonstar's fate [1]
Category: Maroonstar's Fate
Genre: Betrayal, Cat, Cats, Clan, Evil, F/F, F/M, Forbidden Love, Fox - Freeform, LGBT characters, Leader, M/M, OC backstory, Warrior Cats, forest, maroonstar's fate - Freeform, oc fanfiction, warriors - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-07-20 12:58:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16137737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogbiird/pseuds/dogbiird
Summary: maroonkit encounters a fox, luckily the patrol arrives just in time to rescue her.





	1. Patrol

The sun floated perfectly in the center of the sky; Windclan was on it's daily schedule. Maroonkit peeked her head out of the nursery as she watched all the cats go by. “Ma, can I go out and play in the clearing?” She asked, turning back around to face her mother Hollowbird. Hollowbird had woken up from her nap and lifted her head. She blinked sleepily at her kit and murmured back, “You can, but promise me you’ll be safe.” Maroonkit jumped up with excitement. “Yes, I promise I will!”   
She ran out of the den on her small legs and into the clearing. She greeted each of her clan members as she passed them. "Hey Maroonkit!" Maroonkit looked up to see the medicine cat apprentice greeting her. "Hello!" She said. "How are you, Ravenpaw?" Ravenpaw smiled. "I'm good! Pretty excited because I think I'm about to become a full medicine cat." She twitched her tail anxiously while glancing behind her. "I'm become an apprentice soon!" The small kit replied.  
“I’m sure you'll be the greatest apprentice." Ravenpaw beamed. Her voice trailed off as she looked behind herself one last time. "Well, I have to go with my mentor now, he's waiting for me.” She flicked her head back gesturing to the frail tom standing at the edge of camp. “Bye!" Maroonkit watched as the young medicine cat apprentice ran over to her mentor sitting patiently, his tail curled up over his paws. Ravenpaw slowed down once she was at his side and the two soon walked out of camp.  
The small kit moved her gaze from her friend up to the highrock. Her leader stood tall as he called out to all the cats in the clearing. "Cedartail my loyalist warrior! You can lead a border patrol." His deep clear voice echoed through the camp. Cedartail turned his attention to the leader and dipped his head. "Yes sir." Marinestar smiled before saying, "Take Spiderclaw, Sootcloud, and his apprentice Turtlepaw." The cats had been chosen walked up to form a little group by the highledge and talked for a bit before getting ready to go. “Also, keep your eye out for that fox.” Marinestar added with a flick of his tail.   
Maroonkit stared at the patrol as they left. 'I wanna be apart of a patrol!' She thought. She stood up from where she was sitting. ‘And I’m going to be the one to catch that fox!’ The group of cats led her out of the camp and deep into Windclan territory. She squinted her eyes, trying to see over the tall cats' backs. Maroonkit let out a huff in frustration. ‘I can make this work.’ she thought and turned to follow her own trail. This traill she had picked was running wild with plants and judded rocks. She assumed it wasn’t one that the patrol cats went on often. She did her best to blindly guide herself through the tall grass that reached way far above her head. After a while, her paws starting to ache; she hadn't walked this long of a distance before. 'Maybe I shouldn't have joined them.' She regretfully thought. After taking a few more steps she had realized the tall dry grass had separated and it was gone.   
All of her motivation and excitement flooded back as she raced out into the open. The small kit's jaw dropped, the plains in front of her were beautiful. It made her wonder why her mother wouldn’t let her out of camp when views like these existed. She looked around at all of the endless fields. It seemed to go on forever, it was so beautiful and empty. In fact, too empty. Maroonkit came to the sudden realization that the patrol was gone. She stretched her neck up and started running around frantically. Her first instincts was to call out for help but if any of the cats had heard her, she would've gotten in big trouble. One of her punishments could be being made an apprentice later than she should've been.  
Maroonkit started panicking even more than she was before, her run turning into a sprint. 'What will Hollowbird think? What will my clan think? What will—’ Her thoughts were cut off as her paws collided with a rock and she was thrown off her path.  
*****  
She laid on the ground wincing from all of the pain. Her ears rang, blocking out all of the background noise. The only sound she could make out was her own panting. The kit was too tired and hurt to move. She squinted her eyes gazing at her paws laying in front of her. She could make out her pads that were all scratched up and plastered with mud and dirt with pieces of rocks stuck in them. Maroonkit laid her paw back down and closed her eyes shut. Her only goal at the moment was to stay alive. She listened to the sound of her breathing and the birds singing in the wild. She had gotten so used to it that it was almost calming. After a while she noticed there was another noise. She weakly lifted her head to look and see where the sound was coming from. It sounded as if something was in the tall grass behind her. Blinking her eyes, she shakily stood up staring in the direction she assumed the strange noise was coming from. The ringing in her ears calmed down and she realized that the sound was a creature; it's movement is what was causing it. She heaved herself into a crouch to intimidate the creature in case if it decides to show itself.  
Maroonkit bunched up her muscles and unsheathed her claws. The motion rippled throughout the grass; each millisecond making the small kitten tense up.  
The motion came to a sudden stop and a small muzzle stuck out of the ferns. Maroonkit blinked her eyes at it. It didn't look like a cat muzzle; It was long and its fur was short and ruffled. The creature lifted it's muzzle up out of the grass to reveal it's full body. She watched in shock and horror how big it was. The creature’s shadow almost falling on top of her. She looked up trying to make out what it was but the looks of it, it hadn’t spotted her yet.   
It sniffed the air cautiously searching for any sign of life around it. It froze up and stood there for a few seconds, lashing it's tail. It swung it's head to face the area Maroonkit was hiding in, blocking out the sun with its head. At that exact moment the kit finally got a good look at it and realized what trouble she had gotten herself into.


	2. Fox

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> maroonkit encounters a fox, luckily the patrol arrives just in time to rescue her.

the fox towered over her, licking its lips. Without warning, he pounced at the kitten in shock. A shiver ran down her spine as she had to act fast. She threw herself to the side dodging his claws.   
She knew the creature hiding in that stretch of grass was bigger than her but not stronger! Her plan was to attack and kill the animal in battle and bring it back to camp for everyone to praise her.   
She let out a huff of frustration; nothing ever went her way. Maroonkit stood up realizing that she had lost track of the fox. She swung her head back frantically just to meet the fox’s eyes.   
It’s head was looking over it’s shoulder as if he was looking for the kit. His piercing gaze stared into her eyes making her freeze up.   
The fox turned towards her without breaking eye contact. It lunged at her with perfect aim. It’s claws hooked into her ear and dragged them through it all the way down to the side of her head.   
The little kit yowled in pain; the right side of her face burned. This was it, she was going to die. She should’ve thought twice before running out after the patrol. She was laying on her side, blood trickling down her face. She tried to blink away the drops that had fallen into her eye but it was no use.   
She felt the fox’s shadow lay over her getting ready for its final move.   
All of a sudden a yowl split the air and an animal shot over her. She recognized that cry. Maroonkit lifted her head up weakly to see Cedartail wrestling with the fox. Other members of the patrol ran into the scene and joined the fight.   
‘They found me?’ She thought. Her fur stuck out realizing how much trouble she’s going to be in after this. But still! She was saved! Maroonkit focused on getting up. She got herself into this situation so she wanted to help defeat the fox.   
Her blood dripped onto the grass as she heaved her body up. She got back on her paws and turned towards the battle determined. Suddenly, she watched as the fox flipped Cedartail, his blood splattered over the fox’s claws. he was thrown in front of her. She watched him as he quickly jumped up and crouched down; Maroonkit had never see him act so fast before.   
He snarled at the fox and waited for it to make its next move. The fox leaped up into the air but it was cut off by ear-splitting yowls.   
The other cats from the patrol jumped from the bushes at the fox’s sides. The patrol cats and the fox wrestled on the ground for a while. Maroonkit looked up at Cedartail; he had stopped crouching and the expression on his face was surprised almost, as if they had that planned without them.   
The cats that attacked leaped off the fox just to have it run away. It’s ear was torn and bleeding which looked like the work of Sootcloud because he looked very proud with himself.   
Cedartail was standing still as the cats awkwardly approached them. He suddenly hit Sootcloud in the ear.   
“Mouse-brain!” He yowled at him. Sootcloud stood there wide-eyed. “What did I do?” He asked defensively. “That plan was awful! You could’ve gotten killed! The clan would be devastated if you died!” Cedartail’s fur stood on end. “Well, it was a terrible idea to attack the fox straight on!” Sootcloud hissed back at the tom. Cedartail was furious. “Are you kidding? Maroonkit would’ve been dead if we didn’t!”   
After saying that he glanced down at the kit, as if he was just acknowledging her. “Hey, are you okay?” He asked her in a soft voice.” Maroonkit gazed back up her eyes wide and frozen in fear. She finally managed to nod a little bit.   
“Alright, good— look, we need to get back to camp and then I can wash my paws of this whole affair.” Cedartail scoffed. “Let’s hurry up too.” Spiderclaw added. “Turtlepaw needs to see the medicine den.” Turtlepaw was seated beside Spiderclaw, licking a wound on his shoulder.   
Cedartail nodded and picked up Maroonkit by the scruff. She had stopped bleeding but half of her face was covered with dry blood. Maybe that’s why they thought she was alright. She was feeling a lot of emotions at once. They overwhelmed her and all she wanted was to be with her mother, but she knew that it wasn’t that easy. Maroonkit got herself into this mess and she’ll have to get herself out of it.


End file.
